


Sherlock I'm pregnant

by Kats1997



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby, Daddy Sherlock, F/M, Fluff, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lottie and Sherlock have been together for, 2 years now, Lottie is a female Sherlock and his match which drives him insane to the point, he fell head over heels for her. They are very much in love with one another as well as there work, they treat it as there baby well until a night of lusting happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'm late...by two weeks, normally it wouldn't worry me due to myself never have a normal schedule but, after what Sherlock and I did....oh dear...oh dear...my hand dropped to my flat mid-drift. I took a deep breath and reminded myself I have not been experience any of the symptoms of pregnancy, so I should not worry.

"Lottie!" yelled Sherlock running in and kissing her deeply before pulling away "I have fantastic news!" 

"What is it?" I asked watching my boyfriend of 2 years throwing off his jacket and scarf in a hurry, as he ran to the kitchen where our science equipment was out of sort on the table.

"I figured out the case!"

"Which one?" I said "The missing solider or the missing boy?"

"BOTH!" he yelled "They are connected!"

"How so?"

"The solider went missing after he found out his wife had left him for another man, as well as taking there son with her,only for the boy to go missing a few weeks later..."

"The solider is the boy's father." I said "Brilliant!"

"Exactly!"

"Where are they?"

"In America, Lestrade sent American police to bring the boy back and the solider to be arrested."

"Well done!" I said kissing his cheek

"Are you surprised?"

"Yes, I figured I would have solved it first."

Sherlock smirked and rolled his eyes making me smile, his lips were on mine before I knew it and he was walking towards me making me walk back towards the couch. I fell backwards onto it with him on top of me, kissing down my neck.

"S-Sherlock." I said 

"Yes?" he asked opening my blouse and kissing each new place of skin that was exposed to him

"I...I do not wish to do this..."

He stopped and looked at me

"Very well." he said redoing my buttons

"Your not mad?"

"No, why would I be?"

I sighed and kissed his cheek before getting up only for him to pinch my bum, I squealed and slapped his hand only for him to give me his cheekiest smile he could muster making me sigh and roll my eyes before walking off.

"I'm going to get somethings from the market do you need anything?"

"No but what could you possible need?"

"Girl things." I said which wasn't a lie I needed to pick up a pregnancy test and some feminine products just in case I didn't turn out to be pregnant

Sherlock nose srunched up

"That explains why you didn't want to, thank you for saving me from finding out myself."

I giggled and left for the market

* * *

 

I came back with the bag to find Sherlock lying on the couch with his thinking face on

"Another case?" I asked

"No I was just in my mind place doing some sorting."

"Ah." I said before walking towards the bedroom which lead to our bathroom

"Where are you going?"

"To change."

"Why don't you change out here like you usually do?" he asked

I smiled at him "Not that kind of change." again his nose scrunched up making me giggle and shut the door, okay I have to do this quick before he thinks I am not changing, I quickly took the three different brands of test out of the bag and did each one before setting a timer.

"Lottie are you alright?"

Oh no...I still have a whole minute left...um think..think...if I tell him I'm in pain or have cramps he will come in...if I don't answer he will surely come in...ah...he won't come in if I tell him I just had a little accident.

"Yes, I just had a little accident with my knickers!" I called

"Very well." he said, and I could imagine his nose scrunched up again making me have to hold back another giggled, the timer on my phone went off and I look that every single one...

I opened the door to find Sherlock sitting on our bed

"Sherlock..." I called in somewhat shock

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I think so."

"What it is then?"

"Sherlock I'm pregnant."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean your pregnant?" he asked

"I'm pregnant, looked I'm late and I took three test all are positive Sherlock, that proves I am pregnant."

"Who's it is?"

"You know your the only man I've ever slept with." Lottie stated "So it is yours."

"M-mine?"

"Yes."

Sherlock sat on our bed looking at me

"Mine?"

"Yours."

"We used protection."

"It doesn't mean anything Sherlock." sighed Lottie sitting next to him

"It is suppose to pre-

"99% of the time." said Lottie "So what do you want to do?"

"Me it's your to!" he shouted

"Sherlock I'm scared if you must know, and from the looks of it you are to, now what are we going to do about our child."

"For once I do not know Lottie."

"I can make an appoiment with the doctor and we can pay him to keep his mouth shut about it to the media and-"

"We will not....better yet you will not abort our child."

Lottie sighed

"So we are on the same page then yeah?"

"Keeping it?" said Sherlock

"Yes."

Sherlock just stood there quiet and thinking

"Sherlock?"

"Hm?" he asked

"Are we keeping it?"

"If we must." he sighed "Either way the media is going to find out about him."

"Him,how do you know it's not a her."

"I know."

"Yeah sure you do." Lottie huffed "So are we going to tell John and Mary or no, let them deduce it like we did when we first started dating."

"Your stomach would give it away by the time they are able to figure it out."

"Good point, or the symptoms."

"You are not having any symptoms."

As soon as he said that Lottie ran into the bathroom and emptied her guts into the toilet

"You we're saying?" she called

"Never mind." he said back


	3. Chapter 3

"According to the internet I should go to the doctors soon." said Lottie

Sherlock nodded

"And where will you go without John or Mary finding out?"

"Why don't we just tell them Sherlock?" said Mary standing up looking down at her 8 week little belly  "There going to find out soon anyways yeah?"

Sherlock sighed and nodded

"Very well lets go." sighed Sherlock slipping on his jacket and scarf

Lottie did the same and followed Sherlock out as they walked down the street to the doctors, Lottie hand went to Sherlock's as they got closer

"What?" he asked

"Nothing just wanted to hold your hand."

"Nonsense Lottie you are afraid.."

"What if I'm not pregnant or if I lose the baby and-"

"Lottie everything will be alright."

Lottie nodded and closed her eyes as Sherlock kissed her noses letting out a little giggle making Sherlock smile.

"Ready?" he asked holding open the door for her

She nodded and they walked in, they walked over to the desk to find Mary typing away

"Mary?" called Lottie

"Yes? OH!" she said before walking out behind the desk and hugging them both "What are yous doing here, did Sherlock get hurt again?"

"No him this time."

"What happened? Another burn from acid?"

"No, I need an ultrasound."

"Why would you...no...are you-"

"According to the home tests I am."

Mary hugged Lottie

"Oh congrats, and good luck your going to need it if the child is like Sherlock."

"I resent that." said Sherlock "I'll have more trouble if he's like her."

"He?"

"He's been calling it a he sense he found out."

Mary rolled her eyes at that, 

"I'll get John yeah and then we'll see baby Holmes." with that she ran off

"HE WHAT!" shouted John from his office making Lottie giggle and Sherlock smirk

John came out

"Is it true, are you going to be a father?"

"Yes." said Sherlock

"Oh bloody hell." he muttered "The poor world."

Lottie chuckled

"Sherlock seems to think it's a he anyway to prove he's wrong?"

"Blood test but first lets see the kid yeah?" said Mary leading Lottie away both of them chatting

"Didn't you us-"

"Yes it did not work as well as I had hoped." said Sherlock with a sigh

"So you do not wish to be a father?" said John

"As of now I do not but I have no choice so I must."

John nodded and followed Sherlock into the room to find Mary already looking about for the kid

"Already?"

"We were to excited to wait." giggled Lottie

Sherlock sighed

"There it is!" she said "That little dot."

"Then what's that one over there?"

"Oh...um...good eye Sherlock..." said John "I could be twins..."

"Twins!" shouted Lottie "Sherlock did you hear that!"

Sherlock just froze and looked at the screen 

"Or not..." said Lottie when she watched him pass out on the floor

"That has to be a first." said Mary

John sighed

"I will get the smelling salt."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sherlock...mate...can you hear me?" called John

Sherlock opened his eyes

"Twins..." he said "Twins..."

"It would appear so but let me check with the heart beat yeah?" said Mary before turning it out "There's one...and...oh I'm sorry it appears to be just the sack..."

"But I'm still pregnant?" asked Lottie

"Yes you are." said Mary "And from the looks of it...about a 8 weeks...almost 9 Congratulations!"

 "Are you going to tell Mycroft he's going to be a uncle...or even better Mummy and Father?" mocked John "I'm sure your mummy would love to know she has a grand child on the way that is going to be born out of wedlock."

"Shut up." said Sherlock "And I am not telling Mycroft...nor father..."

"Mummy?" asked Lottie

"Maybe." he answered

"Lottie I highly recommend no cases until it comes out understood?" said Mary

"Of course."

"Sherlock nothing to put serious stress on her either, it can harm her and the baby." said John

"Define serious stress, in doctor terms." said Lottie

"Nothing that can scare her or make her blood pressure elevate yeah?"

Sherlock nodded

"I would like to suggest that you take some easy cases as she gets closes to the due date due to the little one could come soon."

Sherlock went to protest but ended up shutting his mouth and nodding when he saw Lottie's worried face

"Very well."

"Good now how about out to Lunch." with that Mary and Lottie walked out of the office

"It's like we do even get a say."

"Welcome to the life of the women rule." said John

Both of them began to giggle

"JOHN!"

"SHERLOCK!"

"STOP GIGGLING!" both of the women yelled

"Shall we?"

Sherlock nodded and they went out to lunch


	5. Chapter 5

John held open the door for the girls and Sherlock before follow them inside of Angelo's resturant

"SHERLOCK!" he shouted

"Hello Angelo."

"How are you my friend."

"I am well."

"And you Ms.Lottie."

"Myself and the baby are well."

"Baby!?" shouted Angelo "Congrats,is it a girl or a boy."

"To early to tell." said Sherlock

"Well sit sit, I will get the menu and make yous some food." with that Angelo left

"Lottie." said Sherlock in his annoyed voice 

"I know you didn't want anyone to know but it's Angelo...he won't do anything so relax."

Sherlock sighed and sat across from John and Mary

"Um...Sherlock..."

"Yes John?"

"Look."

Sherlock turned to find his brother and Lestrade walking towards them

"Oh no." said Lottie

"Hello Mycroft...and Gavin."

"Greg." said Lestrade

"Whatever your name is." said Sherlock

"Sherlock..." scolded Lottie

Sherlock pouted somewhat

"Lottie." said Mycroft

"Mycroft...Greg."

"Hello." said Greg 

"What are you both doing here?"

"We just happen to run into each other on our way to lunch and decided we not go together."

Angelo came over and smiled

"Ah Hello DI and Mr.Holmes."

"Hello Angelo." said Mycroft

"What can I get for yous to drink?" he said after handing out all the menu's

"Wine." said Mary

"Some pints."

"Water for me." said Lottie

Angelo winked at her "Coming right up."

Mycroft looked at Lottie curiously

"You never turn down a pint nor Wine..." he stated

Lottie bite her lip at that, confirming Mycroft suspicions, he looked at Sherlock

"Mummy will be so displeased with you."

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Yes you do, you know your girlfriend is pregnant and it's yours, and mummy with be displeased that it will be born out of wedlock."

"Wait...Lottie your-"

"Yes."

"Well congrats." said Greg "Warning, don't swear around them even if there 2 months...they pick up on everything."

"You had to be a interseting father." said Mary

"Yeah, I was...still love my daughters though."

Mycroft just looked at Sherlock still displeased

"Oh like you never got a girl pregnant out of wed lock."

"Shut up Sherlock." growled Mycroft

"You have a kid?"

"He did his girlfriend gave it up."

"It is for the best and you know that." growled Mycroft

Sherlock rolled his eyes only for them to land on Lottie to find her frowning

"Lottie what is it?"

"You know I hate fighting..."

"We were not-"

"Mycroft." warned Mary "Never agrue with a pregnant women."

Mycroft sighed at that

"Very well."


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the night was very nice, but Lottie was especially quiet the whole ride home after dinner, as soon as they got home Lottie got out of the cab leaving Sherlock to pay, Sherlock did so and went up stairs to there flat to find a trail of Lottie's clothes leading to the bathroom, he found her in the bath nose deep in bubbles.

"There is something the matter."

"Nothing."

"Lottie I know there is...you are never that quiet after an evening out."

Lottie sighed

"Mycroft said it was for the best that his girlfriend gave up the child...and I know it was for it's saftey do to the fact-"

"He has villains...and your point is that we have villains as well."

"Yes...should we-"

"No Lottie, we will protect him."

"Her." she Lottie glaring at Sherlock

Sherlock sighed

"We will talk later about that now may I join you?"

"You may." said Lottie letting Sherlock slip in behind her "This is lovely."

Sherlock just let out a hum as an answer before he began to wash Lottie's hair

"I should allow you in the bath with me more often."

"I highly doubt you will ever after this or it may involve more children than we would like."

Lottie giggled making Sherlock laugh as well

"I love you did you know that?" said Lottie

"You have said it before."

Lottie rolled her eyes knowing for now that was the closeted I love she would get from Sherlock himself


	7. Chapter 7

"Sherlock we need to come up with names."  
"What for?"  
"We can't call it a he or a she for the rest of it's left."  
"I know that but we do not even know the gender yet."  
"Sherlock."  
"Very well..." he sighed "Start listing."  
"Okay boy names first Even."  
"Boring."  
"Alex."  
"No."  
"Lucas?"  
"Nope."  
"Sherlock jr."  
"Hmmmm maybe."  
"Sherlock."  
"Joking, there is only one of me."  
"Yet you wanted John to name his daughter after you."  
"Fair point, how about...Arthur?"  
"Hmm maybe for a middle name, I can see him getting picked on."  
Sherlock nodded at that  
"John?"  
"William Arthur John Holmes?" said Sherlock "I actually like that name."  
"Me too now onto the girls names."  
Sherlock groaned  
"Emily."  
"Boring."  
"Eden?"  
"No."  
"Alexis?"  
"Nope."  
"Irene."  
"NO LOTTIE!"  
Lottie laughs "Joking."  
Sherlock glares  
"Violet?" he offers  
"Violet what Holmes?"  
"Hmmm not sure you come up with the middle name."  
"Lexington."  
Sherlock sat up  
"Violet Lexington Holmes....I do like it."  
"Now that it's settled onto the nursery."  
Sherlock just flopped back against the couch with another groan


	8. Chapter 8

"NO Sherlock."

"Why not?"

"Because it's gross."

"Getting him a skull is not gross."

"We still don't know the gender!"

"I telling you it is a him."

"Sherlock this child is coming next month! And you want to make changes to it's room now!"

"Yes."

Lottie grumbled and sat down with a humph, Sherlock phone went he sighed and looked at the text from John saying that the baby shower was ready.

"How about I make it up to you?"

"I'm not in the mood sherlock."

"I was thinking along the lines of food but if you in-"

"Let's go then." said Lottie who always seemed to be hungry when she was pregnant 

Sherlock nodded and helped her into her coat then got into his. They got into a cab before driving off to Angelo's

* * *

 Sherlock helped Lottie inside for her to see the place decorated 

"SURPRISE!" shouted everyone

Lottie screamed in shock making Sherlock chuckle

"Sherlock!" she said before slapping him over and over again his chest "I am going to kill you."

"You can do that in the delivery room." said Mary holding her and John daughter Amelia 

Lottie smiled and gave Mary a hug before saying hello to Amelia who was to busy looking about to notice Lottie, Sherlock walked over to John who was watching the girls interact with Amelia

"You never did tell me how the test turned out?"

"She has it."

"Hmm." said Sherlock "Well you put up with me and my aspergers I am positive you can do the same with Amelia's."

Amelia noticed John and Sherlock across the room and began to wiggle in Mary's arms before Mary put her down, she did her best to make it over to them on her wobbly legs, John picked her up

"Amelia can you say hello to Uncle Sherlock."

Amelia giggled and reached out her arms towards him, Sherlock happily took her

"No words yet?"

"None." said John "Lots of laughs though."

Sherlock chuckled making Amelia giggle, Mummy came over and kissed Sherlock cheek

"Mummy?"

"Myc told me and I don't approve but I'm happy I have a grandchild even if it is out of wedlock."

"I keep telling her, that you are not going to name the baby after her but she does not listen." said Father Holmes with a chuckle

"Of couarse if it's a girl he's going to name is after me who else-"

"If it is a girl her name will be Violet not Victoria."

Mummy looked mad at that before her face softened

"I guess I can not complain Violet is a good enough name as any."

"SHERLOCK!" shouted Lottie "It's kicking!"

Everyone watched at Lottie's belly moved from the babies kicks making them all awe or laugh expect for Amelia who used Lottie leg to pull herself up and poke at the belly only to get a kick back making her scream and fall down before crying. Mary picked her up and bounced her up and down silencing her actions.

"Oh Amelia." sighed John walking over to take over the roll of papa

Lottie watched Sherlock reaction to his best friend and his god daughter. She walked over

"I know that look what is it?"

"What if it has it to?"

"Then I'll deal with it like I deal with you, one step at a time."

Sherlock smiled at her and kissed her

"Present time!" said Mary

Amelia looked up at that

"Not for you." said John making Ameila sulk perfectly due to copying Sherlock making everyone laugh

"It's from your brother." said Mummy "I don't know what it is."

Sherlock opened it and froze when Lottie began to laugh she held up a little deerstalker hat and coat everyone began to laugh when Sherlock sulked he was going to kill his brother painfully and slowly. Sherlock phone went off to find a text from Mycroft

Enjoy- MH

He glared at the phone

Sherlock was then handed a present from John and Mary

"Lottie said you've been asking for one for the baby." said Mary

Sherlock opened it to find a skull but it was plastic

"It's perfect thank you." he said with a smile

* * *

Once they were home with all the new toys for the baby, they collapsed onto there bed

"So, you happy you finally got a skull for the baby."

"Yes." said Sherlock "And that horrible gift from my brother."

"I like it, we can do a Halloween costume daddy and me thing." said Lottie only to stop when she saw Sherlock glare at her "Or not."

"Go to sleep."

She nodded and was out like a light, Sherlock followed soon after

 


	9. Chapter 9

"SHERLOCK!" cried Lottie

Sherlock looked up from his experiment to find Lottie in the kitchen door way holding her swollen belly 

"What is it?"

"It's coming."

"Now?"

"YES NOW!" cried Lottie only to let out a pained nosie and grab her belly

Sherlock just stood there watching her

"SHERLOCK!" cried Lottie "Help!

Sherlock walked looked at his expirment then at Lottie

"NOW!" she screamed only for a pop sound to be heard from her then water on the floor "My...my water just broke..."

Sherlock snapped out of it and grabbed the bags and then Lottie's hand

"Mrs. HUDSON Call a cab!" shouted Sherlock

Mrs. Hudson walked out for her to see Sherlock helping Lottie do her breathing

"NOW!" 

She nodded and ran off

* * *

"Your doing great Lottie." said Sherlock as they rode in the cab

"Can't he go any faster!" she shouted

The cabbie stepped on it and moved about the traffic

"Sh-Sherlock I'm not going to make it."

Sherlock looked at Lottie with a worried look

"Not that way you git I meant the baby is coming now!"

Sherlock face paled only to relax when he noticed they were near John's pratice

"Pull over!"

"What!" shouted Lottie

"John's pratice is here, he knows how to delervier a child." said Sherlock paying the driver and helping her up the stairs to the practice

* * *

 

"MARY!" shouted Sherlock

Mary walked out behind her desk to find Sherlock carrying Lottie up the stairs and the bag in hand as well

"Quickly into the room." said Mary taking the bag "I'll get John."

Sherlock nodded and set Lottie down in the closet room

"Oh!" cried Lottie gripping Sherlock's hand earning a wince from him

John and Mary ran in with the equipment needed

"I will be right back, I have to wash my hands when Mary checks you out." said John

Lottie nodded and allowed Mary and Sherlock to help her out of her sweats before Mary looked

"JOHN!" shouted Mary "She's crowning."

John ran in with gloves on and sat down in the stool

"Okay on the next contraction push as hard as you can." said John

Lottie nodded and went to reach for Sherlock's hand only to find him standing in the corner

"Sh-Sherlock please." she said with teary eyes "Don't hide in your palace now I-I need you."

Sherlock just stood there

"Mary." said John "Take her hand."

Mary grabbed Lottie's hand and rubbed it

"It's okay-"

"No it's not!" she shouted "SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock seemed to snap out of it and looked at Lottie who was now crying and looked horrible

"Please." she begged out reach hand

Sherlock looked at it and grabbed it gave her a weak smile earning one back

"Now push." said John getting ready to catch the baby

* * *

"Come on Lottie one more big push and the baby's here." said Mary

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!" said Mary before looking at Sherlock was just standing there holding her hand doing nothing more

Sherlock looked at Mary only to then look at Lottie

"You can do it." said Sherlock earning a glare from Lottie

"It's your fault!" growled Lottie "You did this to me-"

"Blame him later!" shouted John "You need the push the baby is going to go into distress! Sherlock support her do anything! Don't be like your father!"

That hit home to Sherlock in his mind palace

_"Daddy...daddy will you play deduction with me?"_

_"Not know Sherlock daddy's busy....come here Glitter."_

_"(giggles) Oh Mr. Holmes'"_

_Mr. Holmes chuckling and door shutting_

Sherlock came out of it and grabbed Lottie's hand and looked at her

"You can do this Lottie, I know you can your strong and wonderful and and I love you."

Lottie blinked at that and smiled

"Okay." she said squeezing his and Mary's hand on the next contraction she pushed long and hard her face turned beat red 

A loud cry rang through the room and Lottie collapsed against the back of the bed

"It's a boy!" said John "With your curly mop Sherlock!"

Sherlock let out a chuckle and accept his son from John

"Hello..." he said looking at her "My you are tiny."

Lottie looked at them

"My boys." she said "Come here I wish to hold him."

Sherlock handed him off to her

"Oh he does have your curls and nose for sure."

"Mmm yes and I told you it was a him." said Sherlock earning an eye roll from Lottie

"Does he have a name?" asked Mary cooing over him

"William Arthur John Holmes." said Lottie

"You put my name-"

"Of course." said Sherlock "Why wouldn't I?"

John smiled at Sherlock

"Wow that's a mouth full." said Mary "But alright hello William."

"Call him ." said Sherlock 

"Arthur."

"Why?"

"William is a family name and tends to be confusing." said Lottie "It's Sherlock's first name, Mycroft's first name, their father's first name their grand-"

"I think they get it." chuckled Sherlock

"Oh huh William Mycroft Holmes."

"Lewis."

"What?" said Mary

"William Mycroft Lewis Holmes." said Sherlock

"And your William Sherlock Scott Holmes."

"Yes."

"Those are mouthfuls."

"You should hear grandfathers." said Sherlock

"You best call your mummy and Mycroft they'll want to hear about the new member."

Sherlock nodded and went out the door 

"So you guys are the god parents."

"Really?"

"Of couarse." chuckled Lottie "And it was Sherlock's idea so was John in his name."

John smiled at that and looked close to tears

"You better cry now before Sherlock comes in." she said

They all laughed

 

 


End file.
